Devices exist for facilitating various user activities and, as such, come in many different sizes and shapes and have varying degrees of functionality. Some devices, such as sensors and other small form factor devices, for example, may not have an extensive user interface element. For example, in some cases, a sensor may only be equipped with a single button or a light emitting diode (LED) that function as the user interface element.
At the same time, a user may require several such devices to operate in the same manner in order to accomplish a particular task. Each device may thus be required to operate according to the same rules.